


Love, Hate, and the Promise of Death

by honeybeeing



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybeeing/pseuds/honeybeeing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton NEO reflects on his life before his battle with the human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Hate, and the Promise of Death

**Author's Note:**

> A work I wrote for my Mettaton NEO Twitter RP account.

Alphys didn't know it, but when she asked me if I wanted a body, she was asking me if I wanted to die. As a ghost, I could have lived forever, if living can be defined as existing. But I wanted, and there was nothing I wanted more than to touch and be touched; something life couldn't offer me, but death could. And so I rejected life and accepted death when I said I wanted a body, something that could be touched; something that could be destroyed.

And so I died. And so I lived. And mortality was exactly what I wanted and expected it to be, until the human came. Alphys and I watched the human kill every monster they encountered, and agreed that the remaining monsters should be warned. Alphys said she'd warn them, and when she asked me if I'd fight the human to buy her time, we both knew if I did I'd be paying for it with my life. I agreed, because I knew from the moment I said I wanted a body that I had to die someday; somehow. I figured it might as well be for something.

I knew, but didn't understand I was mortal until I watched Alphys remove my right arm. It'd been a part of me, then it wasn't, and she'd made it look so easy. I didn't even feel it since she'd turned my sensors off. I realized, as I watched her dispose of it, that I could be gone as quickly as it was, and would be if I fought the human. Alphys didn't sleep that night. She worked from sunset to sunrise modifying my body. I didn't either.

Alphys named my modified EX form NEO. It means new. I thought it was appropriate, since I was a different person from the one I was before the modifications. I'd become a person who'd deformed their body and was willing to sacrifice their life for their love of monsters and their hatred of humans. If love, hate, and the promise of death took on a human-esque form it'd be me, NEO.

Alphys and I travelled to the CORE, where I was to stay and fight the human while she continued to the capital. She asked me before she left if I wanted her to keep my sensors off. I told her no, and asked her to turn them on. I became mortal to feel, and I wanted to feel everything, even pain; even death. She told me to be careful with tears in her eyes as she turned my sensors on, and when I wiped them away I could feel how warm and wet they were, and regretted nothing.


End file.
